


Another oud

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Another oud (Иная лютня)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Another oud

**Author's Note:**

> Juliette has a gun "Another Oud"
> 
> Оригинал: https://givemegorgeous.com/2018/03/08/romano-ricci-juliette-has-a-gun-parfums-discovery-kit/

Парень был красив до болезненности. И очень-очень юн. Светлый, невидимый пушок на щеках, длиннющие ресницы, темный румянец во всю щеку. Спадающий на глаза драматический вороной чуб и безупречный темно-серый костюм с белой водолазкой только подчеркивали девичью нежность кожи, совершенный овал лица, изящную длинную шею, тонкую талию и общую ангелоподобность. Образ завершала совершенно неожиданная темно-фиолетовая бабочка из лоснящегося шелка, приколотая под воротом водолазки.  
Его загадочность волновала и раздражала своей нарочитостью.  
Кем бы он ни был, чем бы ни занимался раньше, сейчас он среди бела дня сидел у стойки этого маленького бара, терпеливо и печально ожидая кого-то.  
Время шло, уровень прозрачной жидкости в его бокале падал, вместе с ним опускались узкие плечи под темной тканью пиджака, выцветал румянец, а густые ресницы подозрительно слипались стрелками.  
Когда закатное солнце заглянуло в заставленное разноцветными бутылками окошко и вспыхнуло синими искрами в темных волосах, деревянная дверь скрипнула и впустила настоящий солнечный луч.  
Худенькая, длинноногая, вся в веснушках , она влетела в сумрачный бар с такой скоростью, что широкое горчичное платье и пронзительно-рыжие кудряшки еле поспели за ней.  
И сразу же бросилась к юноше. Дернула за плечо, развернула к себе, обхватила за голову тонкими пальцами и принялась покрывать его лицо торопливывми поцелуями, что-то объясняя сбивчиво и взахлеб.  
Он, не отвечая, приник к ней, прижался как мог ближе, словно ребенок, дождавшийся матери.   
Уходили они обнявшись. Он расстегнул пиджак, обнял ее за плечи и под белой водолазкой четко обозначилась маленькая, твердая грудь.  
В лужице красного света на темном дереве стойки, источая слабый запах мускуса и малины, осталась лежать смятая шелковая бабочка.


End file.
